I'll Never Forget You
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: Danny moves away and becomes an architect, after almost 15 years, Sam learns something about him... I stink at summaries, please read. Rated for death, this is a one-shot, don't ask for a sequel or another chapter.


**This is based on a dream I had a few nights ago, when I told who the dream was about about the dream, he said it was really sweet, my other friend said this is kind of depressing, but either way, Alex, this one's for you.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**By the way, in this Danny was never 'Phantom' there's no actual pairing, brief mention of Danny and Star, but not much... Oh, and Danny's dad died when he was two. One-shot, please DO NOT ask for a sequel. **

* * *

><p>"Sam," Danny yelled as he ran up to me. "My mom is moving us back to San Francisco, isn't that great?"<p>

"Yeah Danny, that's fantastic, I'm so happy for you," I pretended, "I have to go now though, sorry."

"Okay," he said. I ran home quickly. When I got home I went straight to my bedroom and started bawling my eyes out.  
>'How can he be moving,' I thought to myself. The next day he left… The next week when I went to school, I didn't know how to act…<br>"Hey Sam," Tucker said to me.  
>"Oh, hey Tuck," I said normally. We didn't speak about Danny, ever; we both knew that no matter what we said about him, it would never be able to bring him back to us.<p>

My mom sent me through therapy once when I was 16, and that was when I learned that I had been masking my feelings. Before the therapy, I read a book that said that I was clinically depressed and that I should see someone to talk about it, but I ignored the warning and just went on with masking my depression.

* * *

><p>Years later when I was 30 I was all alone in the appartment on the outskirts of Amity Park that I lived in by myself because I never found anyone that I loved enough to marry, I was watching the news.<p>

"World renowned architect, Daniel Fenton, was found dead in his home today at noon. Neighbors say that it was the wife, Star Anderson; that killed him to get his money. Needless to say she won't be getting any of it," The news castor, Lance Thunder, said.

When I heard this, I got a plane ticket and flew out to California for his funeral. While I was there I sobbed non-stop. After a day of being there, I flew back home, when I got there. There was a voicemail on my machine:

"Hello, this is Michael Shapiro; I am Daniel Fenton's will keeper. When you get this message will you please call back, Ms. Manson," The voicemail said. I immediately called back.

"Hi, this is Samantha Manson calling regarding Daniel Fenton's will," I said as calmly as I could.

"Hello Ms. Manson, you have been mentioned in Mr. Fenton's will, would you like to come in to receive what he has given you," he asked?

"Yes please, where am I going and when shall I come," I asked? He gave me an address and told me that u could come in a few hours. After that I hung up the phone and began to relax for a brief moment. Then I started wondering what he could've possibly left for me.

'I doubt that he left me money or property or something like that, he knows that my family is rich,' I began thinking, after a while of contemplation I gave up and it was time to go to the will keeper.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Manson, but please, call me Sam," I said to Michael.

"Good Afternoon Ms. Manson, shall we begin," he asked? I gave him a slight nod and he began reading, "When I die I'd like for my home in Hollywood to go to Jackie Russell."

'Of course, a Hollywood home for an actress,' I thought smirking in my mind.

"I'd like for any lawsuits caused by either my death or my Architecture to be represented by Abcde Jones and for her to get 1/4 of my fortune," he continued.

'Oh, she did end up being a lawyer,' I thought smiling that her dream came true.

"I'd like for the rest of my fortune to be given to Tucker Foley," The will keeper continued, "I'd like for my photographs to be burned and for my clothes to go to charity. Except for a certain box; the box is medium sized, plastic and labeled 'Sammy,' I'd like for that to go to Samantha Manson." The will ended with that.

"Ms. Manson, I understand that it's not much, but here is the box that Mr. Fenton wanted you to have," he said putting a box on the desk, I started crying tears of joy at the fact that I was even in the will. I stood up and picked up the box.

"Thank you," I said as I left. I went home and I started going through the box, on top was a maroon sweatshirt that he knew I loved when he wore and a jean jacket that used to belong to his dad before his dad died. I started crying heavily, but I also felt happier than I had been in a long time because I had a part of Danny. I continued looking through the box; it was full of pictures of me and him. There was one DVD within the box, the video was entitled 'After Hours,' it was a horror movie that we made in eighth grade. I killed him in the movie, but making the movie was a pretty big adventure. I opened the DVD case and found a note.

Dear Sam,

If you're reading this I'm really dead, I'm sorry for dying and for not calling you when I moved. I wish I did, but I don't want you to be sad, okay? You'll always have this movie to remember our friendship. I hope you live a long and happy life.

-Danny

I started bawling when I read this. I could hear my heart snap in half.

"I'll never forget you Danny," I whispered hugging the note close to my heart, "Never."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? Let me know.<br>Peace, Love, Phantom,  
>PhantomPhan67<br>:D :P **


End file.
